Among the Gods
by Amodestpoet
Summary: A story of one of the countless civilians caught in the battle among the gods. One-shot. OC.


**So after seeing the new Godzilla, I decided I would do a quick one-shot based in the background. I only own my own characters, all else belongs to Godzilla and Legendary Studios. I really hope you enjoy this. My beta, Spirit Speaker, hasn't seen it yet, but she still did a good job with it.**

He awoke with a start, and reached over to see if he was alone again this morning. He wasn't disappointed that he was right. He was almost relieved, in fact. She couldn't have left him more than a half-hour ago, probably. They usually were out of the room by 8, and it was already 8:40.

"Well, at least you didn't have to kick her out. That usually doesn't end well." He at himself as he threw off his covers and stood up to face the day.

Since his divorce finalized six months ago, James Sullivan had had relatively few peaceful nights. He regretted that he had broken so many hearts lately, but he also hated that he found it so easy to do so. For a lawyer on the fast track he had surprisingly strong ethics.

Picking out one of the suits he brought with him, James wondered for the thousandth time why he did this to himself. Not the drinking, not the one-night stands, not the hangovers, but the sacrifices. The sacrifice of anything meaningful to acquire security in his firm. The willingness to do whatever it took.

"Someday, James, you'll look back and wonder why you did it." He often said this to himself. As he got on his suit and picked up his briefcase, he headed towards the elevators in the hotel. When he got in, he pressed the lobby button, pausing for a moment to let someone else on.

"Thanks for that, sir. Not many would hold it," The gentleman said.

"Don't mention it. I'm just not in a rush today," James replied. He would have been happy to continue the ride in silence, but as it happened, the stranger had a lot to say.

"You see the news this morning? About dinosaurs supposedly fighting over in Hawaii?" The stranger chuckled as he said it.

"You're kidding me? Dinosaurs? You'd think these people would know a prank or a movie set when they see one," James dismissed it.

"It's probably an elaborate marketing campaign. Get the media in on the movie, raise anticipation. It's been done before," The stranger agreed with him.

The elevator dinged and both men got out in the lobby, wished each other well and went their separate ways.

James sighed as he walked out the door. Just once he wished he could have an interesting day, instead of just wandering aimlessly through his job and through this city. Shaking his head, he hailed a taxi.

After going over some final notes at his office for a few hours, James felt confident that he was ready for court next week. He decided that he'd had enough for the day and was about to call it a day when military officials started coming in the doors and ordering everyone to evacuate.

Irritated and confused, he walked up to one of the sergeants. "What's going on here, we're kind of overwhelmed with cases at the moment."

"Sir, you're going to have to come with us. We're evacuating the city. Something to do with a meltdown at the nuclear plant." The sergeant hesitated slightly when mentioning the plant.

"At least let us get our documents…" James started but was quickly interrupted.

"Sir, there is no time for that. You have to come with us now." The sergeant grabbed his arm and led him to the stairs. "The elevators are too slow and in case the power level goes critical, you'll still be able to get out of the building. Now go, and find shelter quickly. See the captain in the lobby for further instructions."

Sighing, James followed the rest of his firm down to the lobby. Once he reached the lobby though, he heard distant explosions.

"Everyone, we need to get you to shelter quickly. There's not much time left. Get on the transports now!" The captain barked to all in the vicinity.

The gunfire was still in the distance, but it was accompanied by something even stranger: It sounded like a roar. Like no roar he had ever heard, James immediately shivered when he heard it. He had no idea what was going on in this city, but he knew he had to escape it.

So he quickly left the building, and instead of getting on the military transport for safety, he broke left and he grabbed his car from the parking garage next door. He raced down the ramps and towards his niece's apartment. He hoped to hell that she had already been evacuated. She was one of the only people left in his life who didn't resent him, and he had to make sure she was ok. He had 14 blocks to go, and he didn't know how long until the gunfire and whatever the hell made that hellish roar got closer.

He made it about halfway there before the E.M.P. struck his car stranding him near dusk in the middle of what was undoubtedly a warzone. He felt like screaming, but he knew it would do know good. He had a lot of ground to cover, and he didn't feel like running into looters unarmed, and unprepared. Gathering his courage, he stepped out of the car, and started racing down the ever darkening streets towards his goal.

He made it about two blocks before he heard the hellish roar again. He was hard to see where it came from, there was nothing but smoke and fire on the horizon. But it was loud. He couldn't imagine what kind of creature would make such a sound. It was almost as if it was daring the gods to challenge it. What he wouldn't give to have a bike right now or a car or something to outrun that thing.

As he paused to gather his thoughts, he shook off any sense of fear he had. He continued racing towards his niece's apartment, but the ground shook like an earthquake before he got too far. He fell, but quickly recovered himself. He had no time to waste before he made sure his niece was fine. If he died on the way, then he died not thinking of himself. For once, he would be sure to not sacrifice his family.

When he finally got outside the complex, he slowly walked up the stairs, wary of any one still inside. He hadn't seen any military patrols for the last couple blocks. They were probably too busy with whatever he had seen in the smoke. He shuddered again when he thought of it. He finally reached his niece's apartment and knocked on the door with urgency. He paused for a moment, and knocked again. Worried, he tried the door handle. It opened without resistance and he stepped inside.

"Allison! Allie, you here?" He called out in the dark rooms and heard only the gunfire as his response. "Allie, it's your Uncle James!"

He looked around for some sign that she had been there, but he couldn't tell where she had gone. Before he got a chance to look around much longer, another earthquake shook the building, and pieces started falling around him. He started towards the door when he heard the roar again. He ran to a window and saw there was something just across the street. Three somethings actually. He sighed and looked up towards Heaven, for the first time in many years. He was still standing there, crying out of relief and frustration when one of the monsters crashed into the building.

The End

* * *

I told you this was gonna be quick. I hope this stayed true to the feeling of the movie. Be sure to check out my other stuff, my beta's stuff, and leave a comment on what you thought. Thanks guys, you're the best.


End file.
